Aku si Budak Cinta Disuruh Jadi Budak Korporat oleh Gebetanku
by aia masanina
Summary: Mungkin lo nggak akan pernah ngerasain punya gebetan yang pandangan hidupnya lebih realistis daripada lo yang ngakunya cinta mati sama dia. Ya, cuma gue doang, yang alih-alih jadi budak cinta, malah jadi budak korporat [Chapter 2 UP!].
1. Tak apa bucin, sayangi gebetanmu

Gue ngerti banget kalau kebloonan gue bakal jelas banget hari ini.

Di hadapan gue, ada cewek ayu pake banget bagai bidadari turun dari khayangan jembatan pelangi. Serius, sumpah, wajahnya cantik, kece, cerdas, pinter masak, jago nge- _game_ , molek lagi (yang ini merusak iman banget—aish, goblok banget lu, Len. Sadar, geblek). Dia berdiri tegak, tangan bersedekap ala-ala cewek _tsundere_ yang kesel-tapi-tetep-sayang-ama-cowoknya nungguin gue ngomong, dan gue—oke—berdiri cengo bak orang dongo karena super duper terpana akan kecantikan dirimu, wahai bidadari surga~

Shit _, gue lebay banget, kampret!_

Oke, kondisikan diri lu, njir. Jangan lupa kalo gini-gini lo masuk cowok paling kece di sekolah dan selebgram walau lo sebel pake banget kalau lo lebih banyak dicap cowok imut daripada cowok tampan. Lo itu Kagamine Len. Secinta mati apapun lo sama cewek ini, tetap bawa harga diri lu, anjir.

Cepat pasang tampang tampan badai merusak iman sebelum cewek ini nge-cap lo cowok mesum dari sekte tua-tua keladi—

"Jadi, mau ngomong apa?"

Nah, bener kan gue. Meiko- _chwan_ sayangku ini udah nggak sabar nunggu. Cepet ngomong, bego. Ini _chance_ terakhir gue.

"Maaf ya manggil kamu ke kelas sore-sore begini, Sakine- _san_."

Sip, akhirnya gue balik jadi orang bener lagi. Suaramu menyelamatkan otakku.

"Oke …" Ucapannya gantung. Jelas dia heran banget aku mendadak manggil dia lewat _chat_ tadi siang, apalagi dia kayaknya nggak ada jadwal kuliah sore ini tapi tetap bela-belain datang demi gue—duh, cowok macam apa dah gue, Gusti? Nggak mungkin gue nggak klepek-klepek. Kayaknya bakal ada kupu-kupu terbang dari perut gue—

Buset, dah. Cepetan ngomong, bego.

"Hm … jadi gini …" Pelan-pelan ngomongnya. Jangan penuh nafsu. Lo ini cowok suci—gue patut ditampol, kayaknya. "Kita udah lama berteman ya sejak semester satu, walau kita nggak dekat-dekat amat …"

Terlalo bertele-tele nggak, sih? Seumur-umur belum pernah gue ngelakuin ini. Biasanya gue jadi pihak Meiko-nya.

"Tapi … dari dulu gue suka sama lo …"

Muka Meiko langsung berubah. Kaget, jantungan, terus pingsan—nggak, nggak segitunya. Pokoknya dia cukup kaget denger pernyataan cinta gue, _like me_ saat gue ditembak cewek yang entah udah berapa kali.

"Lo mau nggak …" Duh, gue nggak bisa berhenti garuk rambut. Sumpah, gue mendadak bloon, dah. "… jadi pacar gue?"

Dan mendadak sunyi.

Kampret, gue udah melakukan prosedur yang bener, 'kan? Ini pernyataan cinta pertama gue. Bukannya gue nggak usaha buat Meiko klepek-klepek, tapi sumpah, cewek ini nggak pekanya ketulungan. Udah tiga tahun begini-begini terus, anjir. Makanya gue memutuskan tembak langsung. Afdol, dah, daripada dia direbut cowok lain.

 _Soalnya ada yang ngincer dia._

Ada suara napas ditarik. Sip, Meiko akan bicara.

Gusti, tolong kabulkan permintaan hamba-Mu yang rendah ini untuk mendapatkan hati suci dari bidadari pujaan.

"Pacaran itu nggak penting."

 _Hah?_

Tampang gue cengo banget sekarang—udeh, nggak perlu ditanya lagi. Gue denger apaan barusan? Kayaknya kuping gue lagi budek, deh.

"Daripada kau pacaran terus jadi budak cinta …" Tampang Meiko sadis banget, anjay. Syok banget gue. "… Mending kau latihan tubuh dan jiwa buat jadi budak korporat."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Aku si Budak Cinta Disuruh Jadi Budak Korporat oleh Gebetanku**

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Family, _etc._

 _Warning:_ udahlah, kagak usah saya sebutkan. Tahulah ini _fanfic_ sarat akan bahasa alay dan orang alay, plus umpatan kasar dan sedikit kata-kata menjurus.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk hobi semata

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Tak apa bucin, sayangi gebetanmu**

 _Happy reading!_

* * *

.

.

.

Nggak ngerti lagi gue.

 _What the—_ oke, jangan sampai ngucapin ini, jangan. Entar gue beneran dikutuk masuk neraka. Udah cinta gue ditolak mentah-mentah, perasaan gue yang murni dicabik bersobek-sobek, gue malah disuruh jadi budak korporat. Apa hubungannya coba?!

 _Shit,_ udah tiga tahun kenal, gue baru tahu Meiko kejamnya luar biasa.

Gue masih syok banget, parah. Sampai rumah pun gue masih absen bicara. Kejadian bersejarah yang untungnya nggak direkam masih terus muter-muter di kepala gue, sambil gue ngehitung berapa kali gue nyumpah-nyumpahin kejadian itu.

Baru 102 kali.

"Len, itu martabak mie-nya nggak lo makan?"

"Eh, oh …" Kaget gue karena lamunan buyar oleh orang di depan gue. Si Jenong a.k.a Miku mengembat satu dari dua potong martabak mie yang tersisa dan melahapnya kayak hamster geronggoti kuaci. Di tangan satunya, ada _soulmate_ -nya a.k.a Siomai Redmie yang ngumbarin suara keras-keras _beauty vlogger_ kecintaannya. Baru-baru ini Miku mencoba jadi cewek agak bener dengan memerhatikan dirinya sendiri. Selamat datang di dunia per- _make up-_ an dan per- _skincare-_ an.

 _Btw,_ gue lumayan cakap di dunia gituan karena gue selalu make. Jijik nggak lo?

 _Skincare_ -nya, bukan _make up_ -nya. Dan gue selalu beli yang khusus cowok. Mentok-mentok _unisex_. Makanya gue kinclong parah. Miku yang cewek tulen aja jauh, dah.

Tapi, buat mendukung perhelatan gue di dunia per-selebgram-an, kadang gue pake _make up_. Biar gue keliatan seger aja ala-ala _boyband_ yang tampangnya merusak iman kaum hawa.

Masih jijik nggak lo? Udah, nggak usah ngehujat. Apalagi lo cowok yang tampangnya pas-pasan tapi demen cewek cantik tapi juga ngehujat cewek yang pake _make up_ dan _skincare_ biar cantik terus sok bilang terima apa adanya. Blah.

"Gue makan, lah. Masa' lo tilap semua?" balas gue ketus sambil tancap gas ambil potongan martabak mie terakhir. Buset, sepotong mana cukup buat nutupin rasa _miso_ gambas pare yang asem kecut parah? Kadang-kadang gue nggak ngerti _mindset_ Miku sebagai penanggung jawab atasi perut kerucuk di rumah ini.

 _Btw,_ jika satu di antara kalian yang mikir gue dan Miku adalah temen satu kampus yang diam-diam tinggal serumah plus menjalin hubungan asmara terlarang, _NO WAY!_ Gila kali, ya. Pertama, Miku kakak tingkat gue yang lagi nungguin dospem balik liburan dua bulan. Kedua, Miku tinggal di rumah ini sebagai " _literally"_ kakak gue. Iya, dia memang kakak gue, kakak tiri tepatnya. Karena dia baru tinggal di rumah ini lima tahun lalu saat ayah gue dan ibu dia menikah, terus kami terlihat sebaya, makanya beberapa kali kami digosipin pacaran. Tapi tenang, semua aman terklarifikasi. Beres, sukses. Makanya gue bisa fokus nguber-nguber Meiko tersayang—

 _Sek,_ gue 'kan lagi kesel sama dia. Malah tiba-tiba demen lagi.

Cinta emang sulit dihapuskan. Ceilah, mulai gombal dah gue.

"Gue laper pake banget. Masakan gue terlalu enak buat tak dimakan hingga menggoyang lidah." Nah, ini yang buat kami mirip. Kadang suka ngeluarin gombalan sampah. "Lo kenapa, Len? Mukamu asem prengus gitu."

"Nggak bakal gue cerita. Lo bakal ngetawain gue," ujarku di sela-sela kunyahan nasi.

"Pastilah. Makanya cerita, Len. Pahala, lho, bikin gue ketawa." Nah, 'kan. Dasar sado. Kenapa kakakku begini?

Tapi melihat Miku mem- _pause_ video yang dia tonton, meletakkan HP dan menunggu gue bicara, berarti dia siap mendengarkan keluh kesah gue. Kadang-kadang Miku jadi kakak yang baik.

Ya udahlah, gue nggak mungkin juga cerita ini pada temen-temen apalagi _followers_ gue. Mau taruh di mana muka gue nanti? Akhirnya gue meletakkan sumpit dan mulai _line_ pertama, "Gue habis nembak cewek."

"Pfffttt!" Miku langsung nyembur. Serius, soalnya air liurnya nyeplak muka gue. "Wahahaha! Serius lo, Len? Lo yang cowok tampan menggoda iman dan selebgram dan _brand ambassador_ sabun cuci terkenal abad ini _NEMBAK CEWEK_ , Len?"

Tuh, 'kan. Semua orang mandang orang kayak gue salah banget nembak cewek sampai tampangnya mendadak bloon. Dan sebelum kalian mikir macem-macem, maksud si Jenong ini adalah sabun cuci muka khusus cowok merk terkenal di dunia ini. Semua cowok kece pasti punya.

"Berisik lo, Nong! Katanya mau dengerin gue?" Sip, esmosi gue langsung naik ke ubun-ubun gara-gara orang ini. Sekali lagi, kenapa kakakku begini?

"Gue nggak bilang mau dengerin lo."

Sabar, kudu sabar. "Jadi manusia yang baik dikit, kek."

"Oke, oke." Miku mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah. "Gue dengerin. Lanjutin."

Panjang lebar, gue nyeritain peristiwa gue nembak Meiko tadi sore. _Yes_ , gue nyeritain sampai detail, termasuk kata-kata terakhir Meiko sebelum ninggalin gue di kelas dengan tampang super cengo.

"Oke, gue komentar, ya. _First_ , gue apresiasi banget keberanian lo dalam nyatain cinta. Gue tahu lo gengsinya tinggi. Lo pasti harus berperang sama diri lo sendiri biar perasaan lo sampai dengan jelas ke dia. _Second_ , gue lega banget lo bisa milih kata-kata yang wajar dan nggak terkesan nafsuan." Gue masih cowok baik-baik, kali, walau kadang gue bayangin bisa kupas baju Meiko di kamar mewah yang remang-remang dengan _aromatherapy_ lavender—oke, stop! STOP! " _And last_..."

Miku memberi jeda. Hening tiba-tiba. Mendadak gue nelen ludah. Kayaknya ada drum yang lagi bertabuh-tabuh di telinga gue.

 _Jreng jreng jreng jreng jreng!_

"Ya udahlah, Len. Masih banyak cewek lain di dunia ini. _Move on,_ lah."

 _GUBRAK!_

Cukup lah. Emang gue ngarep apa sih dari Miku? Udah bela-belain bongkar aib, diketawain sampe ilernya nyeplak muka, solusinya nggak guna lagi.

"Ngomongmu gampang amat. Lo, sih, nggak pernah naksir orang," sewotku seraya neguk kuah _miso_ gambas pare. Buset, emang asem kecut parah! Gara-gara esmosi gue sampai nyeruput ini. Uwek!

"Emang dia bagus banget di mata lo?" tanya Miku dengan tampang serius.

"Iya." Gue ngeletakin mangkok dan mencapit nasi dengan sumpit. "Banget."

 _Gue punya alasan sendiri untuk itu._

"Hm …" Miku ngusap-usap dagu sok mikir. "Sakine Meiko, ya … Kayaknya gue pernah liat …"

Mendadak dendang burung bercuit membuyarkan obrolan kami dan gue langsung ambil HP dari kantong celana. Oh, ada _chat_. Dan … ini dari Meiko.

Tumben Meiko nge- _chat_ duluan. Duh, hati Abang berdesir, Sayang. Satu _chat_ darimu mewarnai malamku.

 _[Kagamine, besok ketemuan di depan gerbang kampus jam empat sore. Penting.]_

Alamak, dia mau ketemuan sama gue! Meleleh hati Abang.

Tapi, _wait_ , setelah semua ini? Setelah dia nolak gue dengan super sadis sampai harga diri gue terasa terinjak-injak, dia mau ketemuan sama gue? Dan ini bukan permintaan atau pertanyaan, tapi PERINTAH. Gue masih punya harga diri, tahu. Lagian, nggak bisa berkeperikemanusiaan dikit apa?

HP gue berdenting. Meiko nge- _chat_ lagi.

 _[Terus, soal tadi sore di kelas itu, aku udah ngomong kata-kata kasar sama kamu.]_

Satu _chat_ baru masuk lagi. Hanya satu kata.

 _[Sorry.]_

Diikuti _sticker_ muka kucing merengut malu minta maaf.

 _Duh, Gusti._

Kupu-kupu pada berterbangan dari perut gue. Begini aja gue langsung klepek-klepek, anjir. Andai _sticker_ kucing itu muka Meiko. Imut banget parah!

"Kenapa lo, Len?" Miku di seberang meja mengenyitkan kening jenongnya. "Lo ngapain senyum-senyum sendiri dengan muka merah macam om-om hidung belang?"

Matamu, Nong. Gue masih muda tampan berani. Muka gue nggak akan sebegitunya, tapi emang sih, gue ngerasain muka gue panas banget kayak kepiting rebus.

Yang pasti, sekarang gue bahagia banget. Tentunya gue langsung iyain dengan manis tanpa sok-sok kesel lagi.

 _Duh, gusti._

 _Belum jadi pacar aja gue udah bucin._

.

.

.

Tangan gue kegatelan grasak-grusuk poni. Bikin yang sedikit _mess_ biar lebih kecele. Aish, rada kusut. Udah seminggu gue nggak sampoan.

Sesuai perintah Meiko, gue tunggu di depan kampus sepuluh menit sebelum jam empat. Sebenernya gue punya janji lain dan gue lupa banget soal itu. Gakupo, salah satu sohib gue, ngajakin gue ngumpul-ngumpul di tempat karaoke. Sebenernya itu kopi darat. Sengaja dia nyeret-nyeret gue biar didatangi banyak cewek cakep. Sejujurnya gue nggak terlalu suka dan untunglah hari ini gue punya alasan untuk menyingkirkan Gakupo dari sore gue yang indah ini.

Demi gebetan, Sob.

Tepat jam empat, Meiko keluar dari kampus dan menghampiri gue. Tampangnya biasa aja, rada _poker face_ , beda banget dengan gue yang mendadak gugup sampai jantung berhenti berdetak. Duh, meski gue dibikin sebel banget kemarin, emang rasa ini nggak mudah hilang.

Dah, mulai lagi.

"Hai." Denger sapaannya aja gue serasa mau mati. Norak banget lo, kampret.

Tapi tenang, gue bisa menghadapi ini. Kembalilah ke dirimu yang _charming_ , Len. "Hai juga. Tumben manggil gue ke sini. Ada apa?"

Oke, gue udah bener. Tetap bersikap santai, jadi sedikit nggak peka, plus ngeluarin aura bling-bling bak malaikat. Cewek biasanya gemes banget sama cowok begini. Apalagi kami nggak akrab, jadi aku sebagai orang yang diajak ketemu harus langsung _to the point_ , bukan sok-sok pulang bareng, meski gue udah ngebayangin itu dari tadi pagi, sih—woi. Semoga aja Meiko emang ngajakin pulang bareng atau ke mana gitu karena merasa bersalah dan sebenernya dia juga cinta sama gue—woi, mabok lo, njir.

"Kau luang? Aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

Seluruh waktuku kupersembahkan untuk dirimu, Neng. Apalagi tubuhku— _saru_ amat lo, njir. Oke, _calm down_. "Gue luang, kok. Emang kita mau ke mana?"

Dan Meiko kembali mengaduk-aduk perasaan gue dengan sengaja main rahasia-rahasiaan. "Ikut aja dulu."

Ya nggak mungkin gue mendadak _tsundere_ apalagi beneran nolak, 'kan?

Jadi gue mengekori Meiko ke stasiun dan masuk ke kereta. Gerbong cukup sepi sehingga kami bisa duduk sebelahan. Sama sekali nggak ada obrolan di antara kami. _Awkward_ pake banget. Anjay. Dan entah kenapa suara gue mendadak ilang gara-gara berusaha nenangin debaran jantung. Baru kali ini kami sedekat ini, anjir.

Lama-lama gue bisa sesak napas, mendadak kena asma, soalnya gue ngerasa perlu _inhaler._

Gue harus menata perasaan. Gue putuskan untuk memerhatikan sekitar di balik kacamata berbingkai tebal dan masker—andalan gue buat nyamar. Nggak ada yang ngenalin gue si selebgram terkenal abad ini, 'kan? Berabe kalau ketahuan. Bisa-bisa Meiko kena getahnya.

Oh, ya. Apa Meiko tahu ya kalau gue ini selebgram? Gue nggak nemuin akun medsos Meiko selain Lino tempat biasa kami _chatting_ -an. Meiko sempat bilang dia nggak punya akun medsos kayak Instangeram. Sayang banget, padahal kalau ada 'kan gue bisa _stalk_ dikit.

Oke, gue muna. Nggak mungkin sedikit.

Ternyata perjalanan nggak lama. Meiko ngajak turun begitu kereta berhenti di Ueno. Oke, gue udah nyia-nyiain momen duduk-bersebelahan-di-kereta. Geblek gue. Meski agak kecewa, gue tetap masang tampang kalem dan berjalan di samping Meiko.

Oke, gue harus mulai. Santai aja, kayak lo nggak pernah ngobrol ama Meiko aja.

"Btw, tadi di matkul Ransum Ruminansia ada PR, nggak?"

Bego. Dari sekian banyak bahan obrolan yang pastinya jauh lebih santai, kenapa malah nanyain PR, sih? Tampol gue, tampol.

 _Btw,_ sekadar informasi, gue dan Meiko sama-sama kuliah di jurusan Peternakan. Kalau Miku agak beda. Meski sama-sama satu universitas, dia ngambil jurusan Arsitektur.

"Ada, buat formulasi ransum buat sapi. Detailnya ada di binderku," jawab Meiko singkat, padat, jelas, dan mengandung perhatian. Duh, bidadariku. Tahu aja kalau aku sering cuek sama PR. Modus emang. Sengaja nggak nanya PR biar bisa nanyain gebetan. Udah tiga tahun gue begini terus.

"Gue masih nggak ngerti formulasi ransum." Oke, gue akhirnya ngomong lancar lagi.

"'Kan udah diajarin di matkul wajib semester 4."

"Haha … gue udah lupa." Gue nyengir sambil usap-usap belakang kepala sendiri. Ya maap gue pikun sama pelajaran. Aneh emang gue bisa bertahan di jurusan yang sarat akan ilmu pasti serta _trial dan error_ yang memusingkan tujuh keliling ini. "Ajarin, dong, Sakine- _san_."

Meiko menghela napas. Mendadak hati cenat-cenut. Jangan nolak, jangan nolak, plis. "Oke. Kita ngerjain bareng aja."

 _Yes!_

Terbuka lagi jalan surgamu, Len. Masih ada kesempatan menangin hati gebetan.

 _Wait …_

Apa gue goblok karena cepet banget bersikap begini? Apa gue terima-terima aja penyataan cinta gue ditolak mentah-mentah? Apa gue diam aja padahal harga diri gue terinjak-injak? Harusnya gue nyuruh Meiko minta maaf yang lebih bener, 'kan? Apalagi dia nggak keliatan bersalah sama sekali.

Iya juga. Mau-mau aja gue tetap keliatan hepi gara-gara dia. Kembalikan harga diri lo, Len.

Tapi kalau misalnya Meiko jadi nggak enak terus mendadak pulang karena alesan yang dibuat-buat, terus besok-besok dia menghindari gue …

Oke, jangan lo lakukan. Tetap begini aja. Manusia harus saling memaafkan, 'kan?

 _Fix_ , gue begini semata-mata karena sayang. Oke, gue bucin.

"Di sini. Tempat kerjaku."

Meiko menghentikan langkah dan gue ikut-ikutan. Di seberang kami ada palang keluar masuk kendaraan di sebelah pos satpam di balik pagar tinggi yang terbuka. Refleks saja, gue mendongak, penasaran tempat macam apa yang Meiko tunjukkan.

Gedung tinggi belasan lantai yang didominasi warna silver dan biru muda. Minori Network … Perusahaan stasiun TV yang terkenal itu?

"Haaaahhhh?!"

Serius, ini bukan dalam hati lagi, tapi gue suarain bener-bener. Meiko berjengit, memandang gue aneh. Oke, lo lebay, Len. Katrok. Tapi sumpah, gue udah nggak sanggup pasang wajah _charming_ lagi. "Lo-Lo kerja di sini?"

"Iya," sahut Meiko singkat. "Kita memutar saja. Lewat pintu belakang."

Sembari mengekori Meiko, pikiran gue melayang ke mana-mana. Jangan-jangan ini kayak drama-drama di TV di mana seorang anak kuliahan yang biasa-biasa aja tapi sebenernya dia anak direktur perusahaan gede? Atau yang lebih dramatis lagi, malah dia direkturnya. Gue sama sekali nggak punya informasi apapun soal ini. Ternyata selama tiga tahun gue menggebet cewek kaya raya, cuy.

Kalau sampai gue dibawa ke ruang kerjanya dan dia ngenalin diri seperti yang gue pikirkan, gue kayaknya bakal sesak napas beneran. Gue butuh _inhaler_.

Oke, lebay amat, kampret. Rasional lah sedikit.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, buat apa Meiko ngajak gue ke sini? Kami 'kan nggak pacaran atau teman akrab pake banget, jadi buat apa dia repot-repot ngenalin tempat kerjanya? Gue nggak bakal disuruh macam-macam, 'kan? Mikirin itu aja gue langsung bergidik.

Kami melewati beberapa satpam di kanan kiri gerbang pintu belakang, lalu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besi. Meiko menekan-nekan kode angka di samping pintu, juga menunduk buat identifikasi retina mata. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan Meiko mendorongnya sedikit. Begitu kami masuk, pintu menutup otomatis.

Hm … ini ruang kebersihan, ya. Ada rak-rak berisi alat-alat kebersihan di sisi kiri ruangan. Sisi kanannya ada sederet kursi sederhana yang cuma pakai busa hitam hitam dan pintu yang tertutup. Persis di hadapan pintu yang gue dan Meiko masuki, ada pintu lagi yang ternyata dalamnya ada deretan loker pribadi—gue tahu karena melihat setiap loker yang ditempeli satu nama. Ruangan yang remang-remang ini mendadak terang begitu Meiko menyalakan lampu. Gue nggak tahu harus bersikap apa selain bingung.

Meiko membuka satu loker di sisi kiri ruangan, yang paling dekat pintu dua meter di depan gue. Dia keliatan ngubek-ngubek loker itu, mungkin mencari sesuatu. Dia berhasil mendapatkannya dan langsung melemparkannya ke gue. Gue hanya bisa menatap bergantian benda yang gue tangkap dan wajah Meiko.

Seragam?

"Berbalik. Ini ruang ganti cewek. Aku harus ganti baju di sini."

Eh, _what_? Jadi gue diajak masuk ruangan yang salah banget? Spontan gue membalikan badan. Gue nggak tahu bagaiman Meiko ganti baju, tapi kayaknya dia ganti baju di balik pintu loker yang dia buka tadi. Oke, jangan bertingkah aneh-aneh. Iman gue masih kuat. Tenang, tenang.

"Kau pasti bingung kenapa aku mengajakmu ke sini. Sekarang aku jelaskan." Masih berbalik, gue mendengarkan Meiko dengan grasak-grusuknya. "Kau diterima bekerja di sini."

"Eh?" Tampang gue cengo banget, pasti.

"Akan kutunjukkan ruang ganti cowok. Pakai seragam itu dan langsung bekerja." Terdengar pintu loker ditutup. Gue yang sangat kebingungan perlahan membalikkan badan lagi, mendapati Meiko yang sudah mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan yang gue pegang, plus topinya. "Kau jadi OB di sini."

Eh? Eh? Eeehhh?

 _What the_ —apa-apaan ini? Situasi macam apa ini?

"Selamat datang di Minori Network," lanjut Meiko seraya menaikkan sedikit topinya. "Untuk pengenalan formal, aku Sakine Meiko, kepala OB perusahaan ini."

.

.

.

Saat itu juga, semua bayangan gue yang super lebay kandas sudah.

Anjay.

.

* * *

 _ **To be continue**_

* * *

 **A/N**

Tolong kasih ide judul lain yang lebih manusiawi, plis.


	2. Kepentok kenyataan

Perlu kilas balik _chapter_ sebelumnya? Nggak usah lah, ya. Tinggal baca ulang dikit apa susahnya, sih.

Tapi sampai mana gue tadi? Oke, "Anjay".

"Kenapa? Malah terbengong-bengong begitu."

Oke, Meiko. Lo yang ngajak gue ke sini tiba-tiba. Lo yang bikin gue bingung, dan sekarang lo nanyain gue kenapa gue terbengong-bengong begini?

Salah siapa coba?

 _But no, no, no._ Pantang meledak di depan gebetan cuma karena masalah kecil begini. Entar dia nggak sayang lagi ama gue lagi (ya siapa tahu dia sayang, 'kan. Jangan ngehancurin harapan gue, dong). Balik jaim lagi, Len. "Ya-Yah … gue nggak nyangka aja. Kenapa lo ngajak gue kerja di sini?"

Meiko ngubek-ngubek tas kuliahnya buat ngambil HP dan beberapa printilan buat dimasukkan ke kantong celana sambil menjawab, "Beberapa hari yang lalu aku nggak sengaja dengar kalau kau mau kerja sambilan."

Oke, gue langsung inget. Kurang lebih seminggu lalu gue bilang ke Gakupo di kantin kampus kalau gue mau nyoba-nyoba cari kerja sambilan. Alasannya _simple_. Bayaran _endorsment_ nggak selalu datang mulus semulus kulit bayi. _Job_ jadi model atau MC juga sama nggak mulusnya. Duit dari ortu gue mana cukup buat hidup ala selebgram begini. Dan jangan berharap pinjeman dari Miku. Udah kudu dibalikkin seminggu, bunganya 5%, cuy.

Jadi, demi memenuhi gaya hidup gue yang dengan-gobloknya-gue-pilih-tapi-gue-seneng-juga, gue butuh pemasukkan tetap. Kagak usah boro-boro kerja jadi inseminator. Mampus gue kalau nyuntikkin sperma ke sepuluh sapi tiap hari padahal gue lagi dihajar _full_ SKS begini. Emang cuma nyuntik doang? Sapinya diuber-uber dulu, cuy.

Oke, cita-cita gue emang jadi inseminator alih-alih pengusaha _brand_ baju atau apa. Gue gagal masuk Kedokteran soalnya.

Tapi, _wait_ , OB? Kerja sambilan gue jadi OB?

Mau taruh di mana muka gue?

"Kenapa? Mau nolak?"

Iya, iya! Gue nolak! Meiko sayang, maafkan gue.

"Gajinya 170 yen per jam, lho."

"Gue ganti baju sekarang."

Gue spontan, njir ….

Tapi emang gajinya besar nggak masuk akal gini. Untuk seorang gue yang cowok tulen tapi mulus menggoda gara-gara pake _skincare_ dan _make up_ (kadang-kadang), ngapain gue harus nolak?

"Oke," sahut Meiko cap-cus. "Kau lihat pintu di sebelah deretan kursi-kursi hitam di ruang sebelumnya yang kita masuki tadi? Ruang ganti cowok ada di situ. Lokermu belum ada hari ini. Titip saja barang-barangmu di lokerku."

Gue hanya bisa menyahut patuh, "Baik …".

.

.

.

* * *

 **Aku si Budak Cinta disuruh jadi Budak Korporat oleh Gebetanku**

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Family, _etc._

 _Warning:_ udahlah, kagak usah saya sebutkan. Tahulah ini _fanfic_ sarat akan bahasa alay dan orang alay, plus umpatan kasar dan sedikit kata-kata menjurus.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk hobi semata

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** **Kepentok kenyataan**

 _Happy reading!_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Setelah ganti baju agak lama karena masih linglung dan nitipin tas gue yang sesak gara-gara dijejalin baju dan celana gue ke loker Meiko, Meiko ngajak gue keluar dan jalan bareng ngelewatin koridor. Koridornya rada sepi, tapi ada satu-dua orang yang lewat dengan seragam yang sama kayak kami. Kayaknya OB-nya lumayan banyak, dan Meiko yang umurnya sama dengan gue jadi kepala OB di sini.

Kalau inget gue tadi ngebayangin Meiko anak direktur atau bahkan direktur perusahaan ini, gue malu banget, anjir. Udah ngayal tinggi-tinggi, tahunya jabatan dia begini. Walau ada embel-embel "kepala", kerjaannya tetap nyapu-ngepel juga, 'kan? Plus bersihin WC.

Nggak ada keren-kerennya sama sekali—

 _Wait,_ gue baru aja ngeremehin pekerjaan gebetan gue. Emang lo ngerasa derajat lo lebih tinggi gara-gara jadi selebgram, hah? Masuk neraka lo entar. Durhaka sama istri—woi.

"Kita mulai yang _simple-simple_ dulu." Akhirnya Meiko ngomong lagi. Duh, nggak tahan mingkem terus-terusan tadi. "Kau bersihin ini."

 _Ini_? Gue lebih mendongak lagi buat mastiin mata gue nggak mendadak katarak. _Maksudnya_ _toilet cowok?_

"Karena ini medan khusus cowok …" Gemes, deh, dengerin Meiko bikin _joke_ kayak gini. "Aku nggak boleh masuk. Tapi bakal ada yang nemenin kau, kok."

Melangkahi papan berdiri bertuliskan "Mohon maaf, sedang dibersihkan", Meiko mendorong pintu dan majuin leher ke dalam toilet cowok. "Yuuma." Dia ngibas-ngibasin tangan kayak manggil anak kucing. "Sini, sini."

Cowok rambut _pink_ merona awut-awutan dan—buset, badannya jauh lebih tinggi dari gue—keluar dari toilet. Meiko ngenalin dia ke gue secara formal. "Namanya Yuuma, OB juga di sini. Yuuma, ini Kagamine Len, OB baru."

Gue masih cengo merhatiin tinggi badannya yang kembaran sama tiang listrik. Kalau bandingin dia dengan Gakupo, si Yuuma ini kacang panjang, Gakupo itu buncis, gue ini kacang kapri. Oke, sadar, Len. Pasang senyum. Senyum. "Gue Kagamine Len. Panggil gue dengan nama yang mana aja."

"Buncis …"

Gue spontan ngerutin kening. "Hah?"

"Buncis …" ulang si Jelangkung—eh, si Jangkung ini. Mukanya kayak ikan mati, nggak ada ekspresi sama sekali.

"Hah …" Meiko buang napas, kayaknya dia dan gue sama-sama nggak paham. "Orang ini emang susah dipahami. Sabar saja, Kagamine. Kalau kau mau ngerti maksud dia, kau bisa nanya penerjemahnya. Bentar."

Kali ini Meiko masuk toilet cewek yang di depan toilet cowok. Beneran masuk, kayaknya sampai ke bilik toilet. Sayup-sayup Meiko manggil-manggil nama—gue nggak bisa denger nama siapa yang dia panggil. Nggak lama, Meiko keluar sambil narik kerah belakang baju seseorang.

Buset, dari belakang aja udah ketahuan kalau dia juga tinggi. Nggak setinggi Yuuma sih, paling dua senti lebih pendek dari Gakupo. Dikit, 'kan? Dikit banget, soalnya gue selisih dua belas senti lebih pendek dari Gakupo. Kadang gue ngerasa kalau gue jejeran dengan Meiko, gue masih lebih pendek. Kampret.

Gue nggak ngemaki Meiko—Meiko 'kan kesayangan gue, cuy. Gue ngemaki gen pendek gue, padahal ayah dan ibu kandung gue termasuk tinggi. Wahai kakek-nenek moyangku, siapa di antara kalian yang sudah menurunkan gen laknat ini padaku?

Orang yang diseret-seret Meiko itu berbalik, langsung mandang gue dari ujung rambut sampai ujung sepatu. Gue cuma mandang mukanya. Rambutnya _pink_ tapi nggak sepucat rambut Yuuma, terus rada cepak gitu, pendek banget lah rambutnya. Dia juga pake topi yang entah kenapa agak menggembung. Gue sempet mikir dia cowok, tapi kalau ngeliat aset di badan bagian atas yang agak nonjol—nggak usah sok mukpol. Kalian pasti ngerti itu apa—dan dia tadi lagi ngebersihin toilet cewek, nggak mungkin dia cowok mesum yang lagi ngintip cewek di toilet, 'kan?

"Ini OB baru, Kagamine Len." Kali ini Meiko ngenalin gue dulu. "Kagamine, ini Megurine Luka- _san_ , OB juga. Dia saudara Yuuma beda ibu beda ayah. Dan yang kusebut-sebut penerjemah pribadi Yuuma, ini orangnya."

"Jangan berlebihan dong, Bos." Megurine- _san_ santai banget ngomongnya pada orang yang jelas-jelas dia panggil "Bos", bahkan sampai nepuk punggung Meiko segala. Terus dia mandang gue lagi, ngulurin tangan sambil senyum manis. "Kagamine- _kun_ , aku Megurine Luka. Salam kenal, ya."

Gue nyambut uluran tangan dia. _First impression_ , kayaknya dia orang yang cukup sopan kecuali sama orang-orang yang akrab sama dia, nggak peduli jabatannya apa. Dia dan Yuuma nggak masalah 'kan kalau gue ngomong "gue-elo"? Habis kayaknya umur kami nggak jauh.

"Tadi Yuuma ngomong apa ke Kagamine- _kun_?" Tuh, lihat. Emang jomplang tinggi kami semua. Megurine- _san_ juga harus dongak buat liat muka Yuuma.

"Buncis …"

"Kagamine- _kun_ , katanya kamu pendek kayak buncis."

Buset, sakti amat nih cewek!

Eh, tapi kampret ini si kacang panjang! Barusan 'kan gue bilang, yang buncis itu Gakupo. Malah gue yang dibilang kayak buncis. Kenapa sih analoginya nggak keren gini? Samakan dengan artis terkenal, dong. Ucok Baba misalnya.

"Oke, gunakan waktu kerja kalian untuk bekerja." Meiko menepuk tangan. Wibawanya balik lagi. "Yuuma, temani Kagamine bekerja hari ini. Silakan suruh dia apa saja."

Rasanya mata gue mau lompat keluar.

Meiko pamit dan ninggalin kami bertiga, terus berkurang jadi dua gara-gara Megurine- _san_ masuk ke toilet cewek lagi (dan sebelumnya sempat bilang, "Titip Yuuma ya, Kagamine- _kun_." Apa nggak kebalik, tuh?). Nggak punya pilihan lain, gue buntutin Yuuma masuk ke toilet cowok.

"Di sini …" Yuuma nunjuk-nunjuk lantai selasar toilet di depan deretan urinoir. Dia megang tongkat pel. Gue nggak mudeng. Maksudnya apa, hah? Nyuruh gue bersihin ini gitu?

"Gue harus bersihin ini?"

Gue tanya juga akhirnya, tapi Yuuma nggak ada reaksi. Angguk kagak, geleng kagak. Nambah perkara aja. Gue akhirnya ambil tongkat pel dari tangan dia dan mulai ngepel. Untung tugas gue ini. Amit-amit bersihin urinoir.

"Hngh … eng … bukan …" Tiba-tiba Yuuma geleng-geleng kepala kuat-kuat. Mukanya jadi panik gitu. Bukan katanya? Tugas gue bukan ngepel maksudnya? Sumpah, gue jadi kesel. Bilang yang jelas napa, sih?

"Itu …" Yuuma nunjuk deretan benda di samping kami. Terus dia buru-buru ambil sikat WC di ember berisi seperangkat alat kebersihan dan nyodorin ke gue. "Itu … bersihin …"

Mulut gue menganga lebar. Beneran ini? Gue harus bersihin semua urinoir?

Kampret, kampret!

Mau nggak mau, gue tuker tongkat pel dengan sikat WC, terus pergi ke salah satu urinoir. Gue nelen ludah. Keliatan bersih, sih, cuma sedikit bercak kuning (eww …), tapi tetep 'kan … eyuhhh …. Miku sanggup ya bersihin kloset di rumah. Gue nggak tahu cara bersihinnya, lagi.

Gue celingak-celinguk, akhirnya nemuin karbol di ember berisi seperangkat alat kebersihan. Gue tuangin banyak-banyak ke urinoir, gosokkin cepat-cepat. Oh iya, muka gue yang ganteng ini harus jauh-jauh dari urinoir ini. Gue bilas sampai karbolnya nggak kelihatan lagi. Oke, satu kinclong.

Tapi masih ada empat urinoir lagi. Semoga gue tahan. Kenapa tugas pertama gue begini amat, dah?

Tugas gue selesai dan gue baru sadar Yuuma berdiri di dekat pintu, merhatiin gue kerja. Seluruh toilet kinclong, padahal gue cuma ngebersihin urinoir. Cepet amat kerja Yuuma. Mungkin ini yang membuat Meiko nerima Yuuma kerja di sini meski ngomongnya nggak jelas gitu.

"Hei, hei. Tugas kalian sudah selesai?" Kepala Megurine- _san_ nongol di ambang pintu. "Yuk, pindah lapak."

Dan lapak yang dimaksud adalah … _another_ toilet yang berada di lantai satu!

"Tugas masih sama: bersihin ini," kata Megurine- _san_. "Semangat, ya."

Semangat ndasmu! Kenapa gue yang ogah bersih-bersih ini disuruh bersihin toilet terus sebagai pekerjaan pertama gue?!

Dan si Jangkung Yuuma nunjuk deretan urinoir dengan tangan kirinya sambil nyodorin karbol di tangan kanannya.

Anjay …

.

.

.

Gue masih nggak percaya sebenernya.

Cewek yang gue taksir ngajak ketemuan, udah seneng karena berasa nge- _date_ , eh, rupanya ke tempat kerjanya. Entah ini bak kejatuhan durian runtuh atau ketimpa tangga, gue dapat pekerjaan sambilan tanpa perlu ngelamar sana-sini, tanpa tes, dan tanpa mohon-mohon sampe sujud. Iya, gue emang butuh, tapi nggak jadi OB juga!

Iya, gue masih kepingin bahas. Bodo amat pada bosen sampe kuping panas.

Ya, ya, ya, apa sih yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang yang masih sibuk kuliah dan belum punya gelar apa-apa kayak gue? Tapi asal kalian tahu, jawabannya BANYAK. Kasir minimarket, kurir keliling, atau pelayan _café_. Itu baru kerja sambilan dengan gaji tetap dan pasti, belum lagi yang pemasukannya nggak tetap dan nggak pasti kayak pekerjaan gue sekarang sebagai selebgram. _I mean_ , masih banyak pekerjaan kece buat anak kuliahan, tapi kenapa harus OB?!

Dan sambil terus mencak-mencak di dalam kepala, tugas gue hari ini berakhir.

"Kau lumayan kerja keras juga." Apakah ini pujian? Ucapan Meiko bikin gue melayang. Yes. Bener-bener yayangku.

 _Btw_ , kami ada di ruang kebersihan tadi yang ternyata merangkap ruang santai juga gara-gara ada deretan kursi hitam itu. Kami udah sama-sama ganti baju dan gue lagi nungguin Meiko ngerapiin isi tasnya. Rencananya—yang sama sekali tidak diomongkan—kami bakal jalan bareng sampe stasiun. Yah, ini sih gue yang ngarep, sebenernya. Apalagi kalau sampe makan malem bareng. Bakal kepikiran terus sampe kagak bisa tidur, tuh.

Menanggapi ucapan Meiko, yang keluar dari mulut gue adalah: "Ah … makasih."

"Kau mau terus bekerja di sini?"

Gue agak kaget denger pertanyaan tadi. Meiko ngangkat kepala dan natap gue. "Kau bisa menolak kalau mau. Toh, aku yang ngajak tanpa bilang-bilang. Kalau kau emang nggak tertarik kerja jadi OB di sini, besok aku urus upahmu buat hari ini. Tapi kalau kau mau tetap kerja di sini, upahmu akan berlipat ganda pas hari gajian."

Harusnya gue tahu banget jawaban buat pertanyaan ini. Ya jelas nolak lah. Gue masih bisa dapat kerjaan sambilan yang lebih kece, kok. Tapi, ada yang bikin gue bingung. "Em … Sakine- _san_ , kenapa lo nawarin gue kerja di sini?"

Meiko buang napas sebentar. "Kami kekurangan orang. Baru-baru ini ada satu orang yang mundur dari OB. OB di sini saja sudah sangat sedikit, apalagi ada yang ngundurin diri."

Gue jadi penasaran. "Emang jumlah OB di sini berapa?"

Muka Meiko jadi pasrah banget bercampur kesel. "Termasuk aku dan kau, enam."

"E … E …" Gue bener-bener terhenyak. "Enam?!"

Enam OB di gedung luas banget dan belasan lantai begini?! Sudah gila kali, ya? Ini namanya kerja rodi!

"Hanya kau dan aku yang kerja sambilan di sini. Sisanya pekerja tetap," jelas Meiko. "Tapi sebagai kepala OB, waktu kerjaku lebih banyak dari waktu kerja sambilan umumnya."

"Ke-Kenapa jumlah OB-nya nggak ditambah?" tanya gue setengah protes. Kepala gue sudah meleduk membayangkan aktivitas OB di sini. Pontang-panting banget, pasti.

Alis Meiko menukik tajam. Mukanya kesel seutuhnya. "Aku tidak diizinkan."

Gue akhirnya mingkem, nggak tahu harus bilang apa. Kalau sudah menyangkut atasan-atasan di ujung langit sono, angkat tangan aja, deh. Lagian gue belum kerja beneran di sini, main protes aja.

Meiko menutup tasnya, nyampirin di bahu dan memandang gue. "Inilah maksud kata-kataku kemarin itu."

 _Kata-kata itu?_ Pikiran gue langsung melayang ke kejadian gue sama Meiko kemarin, di mana gue malu sekaligus kesel banget—meski akhirnya seneng lagi, sih.

"Jadi, jawabanmu?" tagih Meiko dengan muka datar. "Mau beneran kerja di sini?"

Gue jadi dilema. Gue masih nggak rela kerja jadi OB yang bisa mencoreng imej gue sebagai selebgram, belum lagi kerjaan tiap harinya jauh banget dari dunia gue di mana gue paling ogah ngelakuinnya kalo di rumah. Tapi di sisi lain, gue nggak tega juga sama Meiko yang ngasih pekerjaan ini, apalagi gara-gara kekurangan orang yang aslinya udah kurang banget jumlahnya. Bagus-bagus ditawari kerjaan, gaji gede pula, malah seenaknya nolak hanya demi imej.

Ya selama kagak kena potret netizen, gue aman-aman aja harusnya.

"Gue mau," jawab gue. Gue masih ngerasa setengah hati, tapi gue berusaha mikir nggak ada salahnya ngambil pekerjaan ini.

Meiko ngangguk kecil, terus jalan ke pintu keluar dan gue ngikut. "Besok pagi aku uruskan segala macam keperluanmu, seperti loker dan seragam kalau kau merasa seragam yang kau pakai tadi ukurannya nggak sesuai. Selesai kuliah langsung datang aja, nggak usah nungguin aku. Aku bakal bilang ke Megurine- _san_ dan Yuuma buat bantu kau kalau-kalau aku belum datang."

Jadi nggak bisa berangkat bareng lagi, dong? Yah …

"Oh, ya." Meiko tiba-tiba berhenti saat dia baru saja buka pintu. "Soal pernyataan cintamu kemarin …"

Meiko mandang gue yang di sampingnya dan gue juga natap dia. Jantung gue berdetak kenceng. Bener juga, Meiko belum ngasih jawaban yang pasti kemarin. Memang keliatannya kemarin nolak, tapi apa sekarang dia bakal ngubah jawabannya? Gue komat-kamit berdoa dalam hati biar diterima.

Semoga dia terima. Semoga dia suka gue. Semoga kami jadian.

"Aku nggak bisa pacaran dengan cowok."

Perasaan gue langsung luluh-lantak.

Gitu, ya. Jadi pada akhirnya gue beneran ditolak. Padahal gue udah mikir gitu dari kemarin, tapi tetap aja rasanya sakit pake banget. Begini ya jawaban Meiko yang gue dapet. Meiko nggak mau pacaran dengan gue karena—

Eh, _wait_ …

"Soalnya …" Air muka Meiko masih nggak berubah. Datar, biasa-biasa aja, omongannya tanpa beban. "Aku ini _lesbi_."

Tampang gue langsung berubah cengo.

Eh?

Eh?

HAAAAAHHHHH?!

.

* * *

 ** _To be continue_**

* * *

Saya akan terus berjuang buat _fic_ _multichapter_. Terima kasih telah membaca. Salam. _#PeaceSign_


End file.
